


Can I Go Back?

by Shuxichi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuxichi/pseuds/Shuxichi





	Can I Go Back?

The dark-haired boy was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling with his half-lidded eyes. He lazily turned his head towards his phone before picking it up, and opened his messages. The contact he was looking for was right there, no need to go on a 2 minute search for it. He used his thumb to gently press on the contact and went straight to the top, reading everything in order. Unexplainable joy filled his body, his face managing a small smile. He would react to every text he read.  
Then he felt his heart snap seeing the text that ruined everything for him.  
"I'm breaking up with you."

All the happy memories slipped from his mind and were replaced by the depressing ones. He felt tears well up and immediately closed the app. Then he went to the social media page he remembered, and followed on a mystery backup account. He scrolled for a bit in his liked photos before he found the one he was looking for and pressed it. It was a picture of you in fancy clothes, in the arms of another well-dressed being. You were holding flowers and you were happy. The other person was also smiling, and happy. Saihara felt the acidic tears uncontrollably run down his face and the mucus began to run. He slowly began to grow louder, and the louder he got the more depressed he got. He couldn't stop himself from looking at the picture of you on your wedding day, marrying someone who wasn't him. He went to the homepage of your account and kept looking at your timeline seeing how happy you were without him.  
"Where did we go wrong? Can I go back? Can I correct my mistakes?"


End file.
